


Witty little Morrison

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Uncle jesse is blushing, birds and the bees talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following the first events of Reunited. Zoe gets to know her father.





	Witty little Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> As requested here is the second part. *wink wink*

"Mommy?" Zoe cocked her head to the side while her eyes were filled with curiosity.  
  
"Yes baby?" She replied instantly while mixing the cooking mac and cheese.  
  
"Mr. Jack is gonna eat with us?" She asked, looking up at Jack with her doe eyes. Jack smiled down at her. "He even have a face."  
  
"Zoe." She pressed a commanding tone. She knew her daughter took her sharp wit and tongue but she's not going to tolerate bad attitude.  
  
"Sorry, mommy." She looked down a bit but raised her head again and faced Jack. "Sorry, Mr. Jack."  
  
Jack felt his heart spiked up when his daughter looked at him. He felt like dreaming from the domesticity. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve those two women with him but indulging a bit didn't hurt anyone.  
  
The scent of the cooked meal greeted his senses and pulled him from his thoughts. A bowl of mac and cheese was served in front of him and Zoe. She smiled at her daughter and gave a little at Jack.  
  
"Mr. Jack, it's yummy isn't it?" She questioned. Her face stuffed and a bit of cheese painted around her mouth.  
  
"It is, Zoe." Jack smiled at the kid.  
  
  
  
"Baby, I have something to tell you." She broke the silence once she saw Zoe finished her bowl. "Do you remember how much you ask about your father?"  
  
The little girl nodded. Jack's heart pounded heavily and sat frozen on his spot. He knew full well that this is the moment his daughter would get to know him as her father.  
  
"I know where he is now." She smiled, glancing at Jack. The girl perked up at the words and now she looked awfully excited.  
  
"He's sitting beside you, baby."  
  
Jack turned a bit to face his daughter properly. Zoe's eyes widen before her face turned neutral.  
  
"I know." Zoe said, deadpanned.  
  
"What?" Jack and she asked the same time.  
  
"I heard Aunt Lena and Winston talking about it and I am not surprised at all. After hearing them, I looked at the mirror and I obviously got my eyes from him." Zoe explained before erupting in a series of giggles.  
  
"Can I call you daddy now?"  
  
Jack looked at her mother before bring back his gaze at his daughter. "Of course."  
  
The kid jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck while chanting daddy. He felt wet drops on his neck and he knew well what was it. He couldn't help tearing up as he wrapped his arm around his child while cradling her head with his other hand.  
  
She loved the scene in front of her. This is what she's been asking the heavens for. Seeing her family complete with her friends with them.  
  
"Mommy can we get a hug?" Zoe asked, pulling away a bit from Jack.  
  
She smiled before walking over to them and gave them both a hug. Jack gave both his girls a kiss on the head and whispered _I love you._  
  
Finally, after bearing all the problems, he finally got rid of it...with love and care for his family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•••  
  
  
"Uncle Jesse?" Zoe looked up from her book.  
  
  
"Yes darlin'?" Jesse tipped his hat a bit so he could look at the kid's face.  
  
"Why is mommy's room locked?"  
  
"Maybe she needs a time for herself." Jesse shrugged before placing the hat properly on his face, trying to get back to his nap.  
  
"With daddy inside too?"  
  
Jesse stiffened knowing where the conversation was leading. He sat up slowly and looked at Zoe.  
  
"Maybe they are talking." He gave her a nervous smile. He may be a flirt and a bit romantic yet he didn't how to talk to kids about adult stuff. _Birds and the bees talk that I shouldn't be doing._  
  
"I tried asking Athena to open the door but she said they are engaged in a private activity and should not be disturbed."  
  
Jesse's face paled, he knew the kid was tipping the line. He was silently praying to every God that the kid would drop the subject but she's a _stubborn little kiddo._  
  
He knew that the rooms have the option to be soundproofed and he could just make something up for the kid.  
  
"T-they are...uhmm.."  
  
  
A loud moan can be heard throughout the base. Jesse blushed furiously at it as he stared at Zoe. The kid was hardly disturbed. _Does she know already?_  
  
"Oh now, I know." The kid shrugged before going back to her book.  
  
  
  
Jesse's gonna have a word with Zoe's parents.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love ya'll.
> 
> Stay awesome darlings. 
> 
> Xx


End file.
